


Abyss Of Wonder

by Zekestannie47



Series: Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Titan Shifter Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekestannie47/pseuds/Zekestannie47
Summary: Being gifted with the Founding Titans power didn’t seem quite convenient, and your feelings of once love and admiration towards the bearded man with golden hair seemed to twist and contort. And no part of your soul can seem to come to terms with your new fate.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Attack on Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901236
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as joke to my friend though I never would’ve predicted that it would become a decent story.

“No other way around it, huh?” The room quickly fell silent and the faces of your fellow warriors grew melancholy. Positioned in front of a room window stood you, utilizing it’s light it gave off to highlight the face of every single person present in the room. No one dare break the silence except for the man whom you adored, seated to your left he shifted in his chair began to speak. 

First with a stutter, and then with a mocking “It seems your exactly right, Dear.” The entire room winced and the comment, off putting and out of place. Seconds before they had just given you a death sentence, not as a product of Ymir Fritz’s 13 years curse either. It was on there own accord.

Almost immediately after that comment the young dark haired women across from him glared at him. Which gave everyone around them a stage to do the exact same. Zeke, understanding the weight of his words shifted back into his chair in embarrassment almost as to hide his shame and disgust for himself. You, on the other-hand were preoccupied with watching the first tears to leave your face drop down to the floor. Your eyes stung and your face became heated, waiting for your vision to blur as your second wave of shock and despair urged you to cry more. Porco waisted no time explaining to you again why this was happening, he unfolded his arms and looked up from the cup on the table he was fixated on.

“The coordinate lies within you and royal blood flows through Zeke’s veins. In the event Eren gets a hold of either of you the extent of the Founding Titans power would be lost.” Porco, only seeming to be more angered then any other emotion, he sat back down in his seat and began the long staring game with the cup on the table in a attempt to never meet your eyes. 

Beginning to sob harder and longer, you saw Pieck rising out of her seat and slowly pacing toward you. Grabbing your shoulder as a sort of command to make you sit down on the chair behind you. Of coarse you listened, no purpose or reason to reject. Magath at the very end of the table began to speak up, calling the attention of Reiner, seated next to both Zeke and him. “By having your powers given to Zeke we’ll effectively act on our plan to have complete controll over the titans and its abilities, and therefor stop the opposing forces on the island of Paradis. Warrior L/N, understand that your death simply means you’ve served your purpose for Marley.” 

Reiner began to speak following after Magath’s comment, “We’ve notified your family members as well, F/N. They’ve known for a while at this point. There’s no need for you to tell them this news, or to say goodbye.” Zeke stood up and grabbed your arm forcing up out of your seat. He embraced you tightly as your sobs turned to screams. One by one Marleyean guards flooded into the room to guide you to your next and final room.


	2. Abyss Of Wonder

The sound of bones cracking share similarities with the tree branches snapping under the pressure of a violent storm. And the color of your blood blended almost seamlessly with the scarlet and opaque cavity that seemed to shimmer under a thick coat of gloss. 

Teeth stained with a dull yellow remind you of a sunset you’ll never get to see again, and with that fact being processed you treated those bones as if there were a sunset itself in an effortful attempt to put you self at ease. Instantly shut down by the idea that the only way you were able to see such color in detail because that cavity had not fully closed and let out streams of sunlight. Though you only wanted to believe it was because Ymir Fritz giving you a empty and negligent sign of mercy.

Before any attempt at movement was made, you began to feel a violent thrashing and shaking. The pressure of the cavity seem to increase and you began to be sucked deeper into a void you wouldn’t necessarily call unknown. In a cowardly attempt at survival your reach out in hopes of your fingers being able to grasp slightly at the slope carrying you to the place of your passing. Only to be filled with regret and terror when you feel the thick saliva fill the underside of your fingernails rather than any part of the body you could grab onto. 

After a minute of being suffocated by the soft walls closing in on you at all angles. You descended into a pool of liquid that instantly began eating at your flesh. With your legs no longer operable your only method of keeping afloat was by using whatever strength left by your remaining arm. With the steaming liquid beginning to blind your eyes and liquify your arms you take your last deep breath and submerge yourself into the bile.

Feeling every inch of your body begin to dissolve away slowly, you hope the fluid begins to break away at your skull faster in a way of sparing yourself from anymore pain. And you begin to be pulled further and further to the bottom of his intestines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess that concludes the story, I’ll definitely write again working with different characters, themes and plot ideas! I figure I’ll mainly write for the Warriors but I’m open to do other things as well.


End file.
